Who is she?
by nursepower
Summary: The title says it all!


A.N. This is my first 'LOST' fic. Please be nice.

P.S. Some of the events in the story do not coincide with the show. I meant it to be like that. Thank you!

Summary: Who is she?

She had grown up with the "Others". She was the only female. There was Ethan. He had brown hair and was tall and thin and probably in his 30's. He was also strong, and mean. Then Goodwin, he was Ethan's brother. He was tall as well with blond hair. He was in his 30's also. He was fairly nice to her, with the occasional mean-streak but definitely not as bad as Ethan's. There were other men in their group, but she lived with Ethan and Goodwin and was not allowed to talk to the other men. They all lived in a fairly large metal bunker, especially considering it was underground. Her duties included cleaning the place, making meals, gathering fruits and vegetables in the jungle and seeing to it that the men were taken care of. In return, they protected her from the "savages" that Ethan told her about all the time. They lurked in the jungle, just waiting for her to go too far away from camp where they would catch her and kill her.

She didn't get an education other than what they taught her. She couldn't read or write. They told her she didn't need to know those things. A woman's place was as a man's property and her sole purpose was to serve the man. She belonged to Ethan. He was the one who had found her as a baby, just left in the jungle. He took her home and cared for her until she was old enough to care for him.

When she was 11, Ethan taught her about the monster. It would take control of his body if she were bad, turning him into a monster. It had hurt her a few times, mainly for disobeying, but usually she obeyed and it didn't get mean.

She made her own clothes. They usually consisted of a piece a cloth that tied around her neck and then behind her back to cover her coconuts. Ethan said no one but him was allowed to see her coconuts. Then another piece of cloth that she wrapped around her hips and tied on the side, this cloth usually went to her lower thigh, sometimes a bit higher. Her hair was long and brown, going down about mid back. Ethan said when the monster possessed his body it liked to grab her hair while it was hurting her. One time when she was cleaning the floors her hair kept falling in her face so one of the other men showed her how to pull her hair back into a low ponytail. That man died that night. Ethan said he had an accident. The monster attacked her that night, bending her over the kitchen table. When it gets what it wants and leaves Ethan's body, he becomes human again and then he comforts her with hugs. Most of the time after Ethan becomes human again, she is allowed to sleep in his soft, warm bed opposed to the cot where she normally stayed. That was the only good thing about the monster possessing Ethan.

Now she was 17 and the buzz around the camp, was that more savages had arrived. They had gotten onto the island somehow and were looking for her group. Some of the men left to keep watch over the new savages. They didn't know they were being watched, as her people were sneaky.

A few days later, she was up in tree gathering fruit, when she heard rustling of the leaves. They couldn't see her so she watched. She watched as 7 of the savages passed below her. She saw two of them were like her. They had coconuts and long hair. Then there were 5 men, one in a net being carried by 2 others. It was then that they decided to take a break and sat down on the ground near the tree she was in. The savages fascinated her. They looked like her own group. What made them savages?

She watched as the tall black man walked up to one of the girls and whispered something to her. That's when she learned why they were savages.

"We know you're up there", the girl yelled up the tree to her. "Come out of the tree, or I will knock you out of it". "We will not hurt you", the tall black man yelled with a weird accent. She stayed quiet. Could they really see her?

"Maybe one of us should go up and get her", she heard the blond girl say. "What so she can knock you out of the tree? Smart Libby, real smart", she heard the other girl say. "I'll go" she heard the shorter of the black man say. And then she watched slowly as the tree shook a little and then she saw him emerge through the leaves, getting closer and closer towards her. So she climbed. "Wait", she heard him call. "I just want to talk to you". She continued to climb until she ran out of steady branches. "This is it", she told herself. "The savages are going to kill me."

"Stop or I'll jump", she yelled at the man. "Okay…okay…my name is Michael", he said softly to her as he stopped and perched himself into a vee of the tree. "What's your name?" he asked her. She kept silent. They weren't going to get her to talk that easily. "Okay you don't have to say your name if you don't want to. Where are you from? Is your camp around here?" Why was he asking her all these questions? She wasn't going to tell this savage anything. As soon as she said something they would kill her and then go after her people.

"Listen…my friend down there, his name is Sawyer. He is really sick. If you have a place around here that could have anything to help him, we would really appreciate it. Please. Otherwise, he is going to die. You understand what die means, right? Please help us."

An internal debate started in her head. She knew what die meant. She was afraid she was going to die. But she did see them carrying a man. What if he really was sick? What if she could help him, but did nothing? She was torn. Everything Ethan had told her, begged her to stay away. But then he talked again.

"Please…he got shot trying to save my boy. If he dies, I would never forgive myself. Please help us. I promise we won't hurt you." And then she gave in. She could at least try to help him.

"Okay", Michael heard her reluctantly say. "Okay" he repeated, relieved with a small smile and began his descent down the tree. He would look back every so often to make sure she was following. When they got towards the bottom, she grabbed a branch and swung herself down to the ground while Michael landed on the ground the conventional way. "Who is this girl?" she heard the brown-headed girl say.

She ignored them all as she walked towards the man lying on the ground. He already looked dead. Maybe she was too late. She kneeled down and put her hand on his chest and it was moving. He wasn't dead yet. She tore open the sleeve of his shirt and took a look at his wound. She then pulled a leaf out of her knapsack and broke it in half. The others watched as she squeezed the leaf and a white substance fell onto Sawyers shoulder. They then watched the girl tear strips from the sleeve of his shirt and tie them around the arm.

She knew she could help him but didn't have the supplies there to do so. She would have to take them back to camp with her. Boy was Ethan going to be mad.

She stood up. "Come", was all she said. Michael and the foreign guy both picked up their friend and started to walk behind her. Reluctantly, the other 4 also followed. She stopped only once a few feet away to grab her weapon, which was a sharp, pointed stick.

About half an hour later they arrived to a metal door with a wheel on it. They watched the girl turn the wheel and pull the door open. She stepped inside and then stepped aside so the others could enter. Once everyone was through the door, she closed it and turned the wheel again.

They walked down a long corridor passing men with guns as they went, until one of the men grabbed her arm. "Goodwin", they heard her exclaim. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked her. "They are lost and one is really sick. They needed help." "You know Ethan is going to be pissed right?" "Yes, I do. But I couldn't let him die." "Take them to the infirmary and I will try to smooth things over with Ethan", he said reluctantly. The girl just nodded and started to walk again. A few halls and doors later, they arrived to a large room with cots lined against the walls. "You can stay here" she spoke to the group. "That cot is mine, but your welcome to the rest. Please put him on a cot and remove his shirt. I have to get some supplies." Michael and the foreign guy followed her directions, while she went into another room and then came back with a tray. The other 4 went to cots on the opposite side of the room. "Oh my God…a bed", she heard Libby say as she layed down on a cot. She watched as the older white man, the tall black guy and the girl with brown hair smiled at their friend. "It's amazing what you miss", the older man said with a smile.

She put the tray on a stool as she sat on the edge of Sawyer's bed. First, she removed the make shift bandage she had applied in the jungle, and then she cleaned his wound with warm soapy water. Once it had dried she poured some hydrogen peroxide over the wound and everyone watched it bubble. At that moment, Sawyer's other hand shot up and grabbed her around the throat. She struggled to get away. "Who the hell are you?" he spit at her. She couldn't speak, he was holding her throat so tight. Michael jumped in as fast as he could. "Sawyer, let go man. She's helping you. She's helping all of us", he said as he pulled Sawyer's grip off of her. She started coughing, taking in lungfuls of air way too quick. Then just as fast as he regained consciousness he was out again. "You… okay?" the foreign man said to her in broken English. She simply nodded and went back to Sawyer's shoulder. She quickly applied some cream to it and wrapped it again with actual clean medical bandages. It was at that moment that Ethan slammed through the door with Goodwin following. Ethan looked right at her. "Get over here" he sneered. She walked over quickly, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible. The group watched stunned as Ethan pulled back his hand and smacked her as hard as he could. And he looked strong. She flew back and landed hard on the floor. He had knocked her unconscious. Michael was thankful that Sawyer was still unconscious or else they would all probably have been shot at that moment. "Hey Man!" Michael started to go to her. Ethan then pointed a rifle at him and he stopped. "This is my house. You will follow my rules. Leave her be", he said in a stern voice.

"Now who are you?" Ethan asked not lowering his gun. "I'm Michael. This is Jin, Echo, Ana Lucia, Libby, Bernard and Sawyer is in the bed", Michael answered pointing to everyone respectively. "Where did you come from?" Ethan asked. "We're survivors of crash 815. It went down about a month ago", Echo answered. "Are there more of you?" "There were", Ana Lucia answered bitterly. "Shut up, woman", he yelled at Ana Lucia. "Women don't talk in my house unless I ask you a direct question, got it?" Ana simply nodded, steaming the whole time. She wanted to run off at the mouth, wanted to say something, but Ethan was the one with the rifle. At this point the girl on the ground started to wake up and got to her feet shakily.

"You alright?" Michael asked her, to which she just nodded. "She's fine". Ethan cut him off. Then he turned his attention to her. "Since you brought them here, you are responsible for them. You take care of them. I'm not going to do it. You just make sure that you don't forget the rest of your duties. Understand?" Ethan said to her lowering his rifle. The girl just nodded.

"C'mon", Ethan said to Goodwin as they both left the room and the door closed with a bang.

"Are you okay?" Libby asked her. "I'm fine." "Does he hit you a lot?" Libby asked her. "Only when I disobey. I shouldn't have brought you all here. It's my own fault." "How long have you been here?" "How old are you?" "How did you get here?" The questions were flying at her. She ignored them all. "There is a bathroom through that door. You can take a warm bath if you'd like. There are extra clothes in the closet. Take whatever fits you. When you are done I will wash your clothes for you. Do any of you need help undressing? I can do that for you." The six conscious survivors were looking at each other weirdly. "Who is this girl? Why was she offering to undress us?" They all wondered in silence. "I think we can manage", the girl called Ana Lucia said. "Okay, well I will go fix dinner then. I'll come back for you when we are ready to eat."

"Thank you", she heard 6 replies and then she heard them arguing over who got to take a bath first. For some reason this brought a smile to her face.

She went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for nine. She was busy doing her thing when an arm unexpectedly came from behind her and around her throat. She saw the glimmer of the knife as it pressed into her neck. "What do you think you are doing?" "Ethan", she stated, now knowing who it was. "I should kill you right now." Her hands immediately grabbed onto his arm to try to keep him from pressing any harder. She was afraid he would pierce her flesh. "I'm sorry. He was hurt. They were lost and asked for help" she tried to explain. "How did they find you? Were you stupid enough to go too far into the jungle?" "No, I was where I was supposed to be. I swear. I don't know how they saw me. I was way up in a tree." "They're savages I told you!" He yelled into her ear. "That's how they found you. And you led them here. You led them right to us. I thought I taught you better than that! Was it all for nothing? You never listen. Why do you never listen? When they turn on us, I'm going to ask them to kill you first, just so I can watch." The more he talked the more he pressed the knife against her neck. She was crying by this time, silently, but crying. "I'm sorry", she cried, pressing the back of her head further into his chest to avoid the blade. She knew better than to try to move away. She had to let him just vent his anger and then it would be over, for a little while anyway.

"I'm so angry! And you know what happens when I get angry. The thing takes over my body and I end up hurting you. Why do you make that happen? Why do you do that to me?" And then just like that he let her go and left the room with a smile. The monster would possess him tonight.

She finished making dinner, which would consist of chicken, potatoes from her own garden and some fruit. When she had finished, she set everything on the table and went to retrieve her guests. As she walked down the hall she ran into Goodwin. "Make sure you tell the ladies the etiquette expected of them. We don't want to give Ethan a reason to go off." "Okay", she agreed and finished walking. She entered the room to find everyone clean and dressed. "Thank you! We feel so much better", Bernard said to her. "I'm glad. Um…dinner's ready, but I have to ask of the girls a few rules. Please, you can't speak unless you are asked a question. The men get served first and only after they begin to eat do we eat. When you are done, do not clean anything up. That is my job. I think that's about it. Please follow me." She led the group to a large table where Ethan and Goodwin were already seated. "It's about time", Ethan said. "My food was getting cold", and then he waited for her to come over and serve his dish. The guests watched as she even cut his food into smaller pieces. She then poured him a drink and once everything was to his satisfaction she went on to repeat the same with Goodwin, and then to Michael, Jin, Bernard, and Echo. The guests had tried to stop her. They could cut their own food, but she gave them a pleading look and they let her finish. After the men were taken care of she then served the ladies and finally herself. She sat down and ate in silence.

"This is really good. Thank you", Michael tried to say to her, only to have Ethan interrupt with, "Your Welcome." Ethan finished his meal and got up. "You may stay until tomorrow, but then you must go. Do not come back here or my men will shoot to kill."

And with that he left the room. Goodwin was next to get up and leave. "I'm going to bring Sawyer some soup", she said and stood up. She went to the kitchen and got a bowl of warm broth and then left the guests at the table to finish their meal.

She entered to find the man still unconscious. He was filthy from his trip. She went about giving him a bath in bed. She had her basin of water and a sponge. She sat beside him and would wet the sponge and then ring it out, and then wash different areas of his upper body. She was used to this. Washing others. She washed Ethan all the time. And when the other men in camp got sick and came to the infirmary, she took care of them as well. She went to a drawer and pulled him out some clean pants. She unbuttoned his pants and tried to pull them down, when he woke again. He grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" he sneered at her while she tried to pull away. "I thought…I just thought you might feel better being clean and in clean clothes. Was I wrong?" "I can do it myself", he said matter of factly. "Just don't look". She looked away as he changed his pants. "Alright, goldilocks, I'm done". She looked confused at the name he called her, but took his old pants, saying she would wash them and put them in a pile with the rest of the dirty clothes she had to wash. "I brought you some food", she said picking up the bowl. She tried to bring the spoon to his lips. "Damn girl! I'm not an invalid. I can feed myself", he said and took the bowl and spoon from her. His shoulder was feeling a lot better after the sleep and whatever medicine was put on it. "You should take these", she told him handing him 2 pills. "One is for the pain and the other is for the infection". Sawyer popped them in his mouth and didn't even wait for her to pick up the glass of water. He just swallowed them. "Would you like me to fill the tub for you? You can take a bath. It would probably help sooth your muscles." "I don't take baths", he stated bluntly. At that moment the rest of the group came in.

"Sawyer, man your up. You look better." Michael said. "Yeah, you look less dead", Ana Lucia said. "Funny", Sawyer sneered at her. "You….good?" Jin asked holding up a thumbs up sign. "Yeah chewy…I'm good" he replied. She simply watched the exchange with interest. Who were these people? And why was she so fascinated by them? They seemed so carefree. And they seemed like they had fun teasing each other. "I'm glad your better 'cause we're moving out tomorrow", Ana Lucia said. "Ughhh…" was the only grown that came from Sawyer. "What happened to all the other women?" Ana was asking her. "What other women?" she answered. "Well there have to be other women. Your mom…where is she?" "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. It's getting late. We should be going to bed." She answered dodging the question.

"Just a jungle of mystery", she heard Sawyer say. The door opened then and Goodwin peeked his head in. "Ethan wants you", he told her. Dread filled her body as she stood. The monster was coming tonight. "Will you be back?" she heard the girl Libby ask her. She simply nodded affirmatively without looking back as she left the room. She walked to Ethan's door and knocked. "It's open", he yelled. She opened the door and walked in. "Close it and lock it", he told her. She did as she was told. "Please Ethan", she started to say. "Shut up!" he yelled at her and she knew it was too late. The monster had already taken hold of his body. She immediately started to sob as she leaned back against the wall. He stood up and neared her. Smoothing his hands over her hair he said, "Shh…don't cry. There's plenty of time for that later". He grabbed her by her hair causing her to cry out and shoved her towards the bed. She landed with her top half on the bed and her legs still below her. "Oh yeah…that's perfect. Don't move!" he told her. She laid there and cried as she heard his belt come out from the loops. He then came over to her, pulling her arms behind her and tying them tightly with the belt. He yanked her skirt up and she heard a rip. "Oh", she heard him moan as he ran his hands over her naked flesh. She cried harder, especially when he shoved two fingers inside her roughly. "Are you ready? You ready for me?" he teased her. "No" she cried. "Please don't" and then she screamed as the monster took her roughly.

The group back in the infirmary could hear the screaming. They knew what was going on. Libby was crying. Ana Lucia was holding a pillow over her head trying to drown out the girl's screams. "That son of a bitch", Sawyer yelled, getting out of bed. Michael stopped him. "Move Mike, she's just a baby!" "I know, Sawyer. God I know. But what are you going to do? You're just going to get yourself killed. They have guns. What do we have? Sharp sticks? And you can barely move one arm."

Inside the room, the monster that was Ethan was pulling her hair, causing her head to be pulled back. "Shut Up!" he yelled in her ear. "It hurts! Please stop!" she pleaded with him. "I said Shut up!" he yelled again and grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it to shut her cries. "When you turn 18, I'm gonna have you give me a baby. How about that? A little monster baby". She listened as she ran out of air and was finally quiet, having passed out. Ethan removed the pillow, but continued his attack. "That's my good little girl. This is how I like you. Quiet and willing to serve me". Ethan finished and then left her to get dressed. He came back to find her still unconscious and tied with the belt. He pulled her skirt down and then picked her up. He kicked open the infirmary door, which was dark inside and he thought everyone was sleeping and roughly placed her on the floor.

He then closed the door and locked it from the outside. Smiling to himself he went to bed. "Oh my God", Libby said as Echo turned on the light and everyone saw her on the floor. Sawyer was the first one out of bed, pulling off her restraints. Libby was also over there checking to make sure she was alive. "I swear I'm going to kill that man", Sawyer seethed as he threw the belt behind him. "Bed…bed…" Jin was saying and Sawyer turned to see he had pulled her covers down awaiting her arrival. "I got it", Echo said, and picked her up. "You are still too weak", he told Sawyer.

Echo laid her in bed and Jin pulled up the covers. They all reluctantly got back in their beds to finish the nights sleep. Sawyer couldn't sleep though. He kept an eye on her. He may seem like a bad ass, but something in him would not let him leave the girl here. When they left tomorrow, she was coming with them whether she wanted to or not. "Mike" Sawyer whispered. "You awake?" "I am now" Michael said annoyed. "What's up?" "Promise me that when we leave tomorrow we take her with us. No matter what." "Okay man. I promise. I don't know how we will get away with it, but we won't leave her." "Thanks Mike". "Your welcome. Now go to sleep".

She was the first to wake the next morning and winced as she got out of bed. She knew the monster had come last night, but wasn't sure how she ended up back on her cot. She got some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom and freshened up. As she finished tying the skirt around her waist Sawyer came in.

"Hey", he said. She just gave a weak smile. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned, leaning against the wall. "Why do you people keep asking me that? Things aren't any different than how they normally are. I'm fine." "It's not normal for things like last night to happen." "Oh, you mean the monster. You must have heard the monster." "What the hell is the monster?" Sawyer questioned her. "The monster possess Ethan's body and makes him do things to me. He can't control the monster. He doesn't want to hurt me, but it makes him", she stated matter-of-factly. "Who told you that?" Sawyer questioned already knowing the answer. "Ethan did". Sawyer thought best to play along so he could get more information out of her. "When did the monster start to possess Ethan?" She answered as she pulled a brush through her hair. "When I was 11 and got my coconuts." "Your what?" Sawyer questioned. She laughed. "You sure don't know a lot do you?" she asked thinking he was the unknowledgeable one. He still looked confused. "My coconuts. You know, what's under here", she said pointing to her top embarrassed. "Ethan said the monster likes coconuts and once I got them, Ethan was unable to control the monster anymore." Then she completely changed topics. "Are you hungry? You must be. I will go make you some breakfast." And just like that she left the room. Sawyer watched her go and then he too freshened up. When he came back to his friends they were all starting to wake up.


End file.
